warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In ShadowClan... Badgerface bared his teeth. "Keep treating Froststar. But next time I catch you healing another cat other than her, StarClan have mercy on you." he snarled. He padded away, his neck fur bristling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow rolled his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface took a leaf off of a low branch and clawed it steadily, making sure his claw marks were nice and neat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconpaw and Fuzzytail padded into camp with three birds. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface watched the apprentice and the warrior place the fresh kill on the pile. He took a bird for himself and stalked off to eat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzytail purred and told Froststar that Falconpaw was ready to become a warrior. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface listened to Fuzzytail tell Froststar that Falconpaw was ready to be a warrior. ''Let's just hope she keeps her skills. ''He growled to himself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Falconpaw: I'm a girl >:( ) Falconpaw's ceremony was held at sunhigh. Her warrior name was Falconheart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Badgerface watched the ceremony with narrowed eyes. He still cheered though, since he would get talked to if he didn't.❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart was greeted in the wwarriors den with a new nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface fell asleep in his nest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Fireshadow padded out of camp to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface yawned and strectched his claws. He made sure he had enough herbs and padded outside into the chilly morning. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) He caught several mice, but also brought back poppyseeds and honey. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface smelled the strong scent of honey and Fireshadow's with it. "What the (beep) did I tell you yesterday!?" he exploded when Fireshadow came back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Did I say I was going to use it on anyone other than Froststar?" said Fireshadow, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface's fur fell flat. The punk ''was ''right. "Hmph. Suit yourself." he growled as he stormed off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Falconheart's vigil was over and she ran out of camp to hunt. Fireshadow padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface cheked to see if he had enough dock leaves and realized he was out. He went to the forest to get some. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan